Breathless!!!!
by HermoineAndraiaWeasley
Summary: Hey it's a song fic!!! And THANKS ANIME_ANGEL 2000...please read!!! hey even flame if you want! just review


[Breathless][1]   
by Serenity   
edited by anime_angel2000   
Lyrics by The Corrs and whatever stupid record company they signed   
with.   
D/C: Serenity and anime_angel2000 do not own any characters or songs.   
Thanks!   
When opening song! open with new window!(click on breathless)

Hermione and Ginny were in their room, with the radio turned up, listing to   
muggle songs. Hermione jumped off the bed, with a thud. Ginny just looked and   
smiled.   
"Hermione you should just tell him!"   
Hermione blinked. "Tell who what?"   
Ginny rolled her eyes and said, "Ron, that you like him."   
"Well you should just tell Harry your in love with him," Hermione shot   
back jokingly. Ginny looked at her, blue eyes wide, and   
stuttered, "Well, I, that is, um..."   
Hermione laughed. "That's what I thought."   
Ginny and Hermione laughed. They decided to go down to the Main Hall,   
and dance around. Little did they know Harry and   
Ron were down there practicing dueling.   
"Ron?" Harry said grabbing his arm"Did you hear that?"   
"Yea," Ron exclaimed, "lets hide and see who it is!"   
"Sounds good to me!"   
Harry tapped Ron on the head and whispered, "Raepassip!"   
"What the--"Ron trailed off, looking straight through his own hands.   
He laughed, whispered, "I get it!" and did the same to   
Harry.   
Hermione and Ginny came out with their wands, and a radio. They   
put the radio on. It came to a muggle song. Hermione and Ginny   
recognized the song cause they have heard it before.   
Ginny and Hermione looked at each other and spoke a couple words that   
turned there wands into microphones. Hermione then   
tapped her wand, and started to sing, with Ginny following Her lead.   
Ron and Harry started to bust up laughing. They had no   
clue they were there.   
Hermione started the song, her voice clear and pristine. 

Go on, go on   
Leave me breathless   
Come on 

The daylight's fading slowly   
The time with you is standing still   
I'm waiting for you only   
The slightest touch and I feel weak   
I cannot lie   
From you I can not hide   
I'm losing will to try   
Can't hide it   
Can't fight it 

So go on, go on   
Come on leave me breathless   
Tempt me, tease me   
'Till I can't deny this   
Loving feeling   
Let me long for your kiss   
Go on, go on   
Yeah come on   
Ginny started in, her feathery voice contrasting beautifully with   
Hermione's.   
And if there's no tomorrow   
And all we have is here and now   
I'm happy just to have you   
You're all the love I need somehow 

It's like a dream   
Although I'm not asleep   
I never want to wake up   
Don't lose it   
Don't leave it   
So go on, go on   
Come on leave me breathless   
Tempt me, tease me   
'Till I can't deny this   
Loving feeling   
Let me long for your kiss   
Go on, go on   
Yeah come on 

And I can't lie   
From you I can not hide   
I've lost my will to try   
Can't hide it   
Can't fight it   
So go on, go on   
Come on leave me breathless   
Tempt me, tease me   
'Till I can't deny this   
Loving feeling   
Make me long for your kiss 

Go on, go on   
Come on leave me breathless   
Go on, go on   
Come on leave me breathless   
Go on, go on   
Come on leave me breathless   
Go on, go on 

Harry was still laughing, but with less mockery and more admiration.   
However, he stopped when he saw the rapt gaze on Ron's face.   
"Do you think...it was..." Ron trailed off. Harry stared at him for a   
second, then said quietly, "Don't get your hopes up. There   
are thousands of guys throwing themselves at her feet, though she would   
rather think of it as boys who need homework help."   
Ron sighed. "Yeah, I guess you're right. Oh well, I can dream, can't   
I?" 

A/N: Hey your a really really good writer! Hope we can work out on some others!(puting a frog in my sister shower=P)   
E/N: Hey, Serenity! Spiffo fic, bub! (Shades of Wolverine...) Anyway,   
it   
was really fun editing it, a great story to work   
with! Yaya! 

  


   [1]: http://members.aol.com:/popeyern/corrsmidi/corrsbreath.mid



End file.
